Conventional hand irons for ironing clothes include dry irons, wet irons, and steam irons. These include the following types.                Self contained hand held steam irons. These irons have an internal reservoir and a steam producing heating space within the body of the hand held iron, which generates steam within the iron. Water is passed from the reservoir to the heating space to generate steam, which vents through a set of steam outlet apertures arranged in the sole plate.        Steam irons with a steam station. These irons have a separate base unit, known as a “steam station”, which has a larger capacity water reservoir. Water is passed through a flexible tube to the hand iron, where it is heated to produce steam. The steam is vented through a set of apertures in the sole plate. The large capacity water reservoir in the separate steam station permit a relatively light weight hand iron, and fewer stoppages to fill the reservoir, and the steam is generated at the iron from water obtained form the base unit.        Steam irons with a steam generator. These irons have a separate steam generator unit having a large capacity reservoir and a steam generator unit. Steam is passed through a flexible tube to the hand iron and is vented through a set of apertures in the sole plate. There may be a re-heat chamber in the iron itself to vaporize any condensate at the hand iron and convert it to steam. The large capacity water reservoir and separate steam generator permit a relatively light weight hand iron, and fewer stoppages to fill the reservoir.        Hand irons with a water spray. These irons have an internal reservoir, a pump and a water spray nozzle. The pump can either be electrical or mechanical. Water is pumped from the reservoir to the nozzle which is usually situated at the front of the iron and water is sprayed from the front of the iron onto the garment. The hot sole plate vaporizes the water on the garment into steam when the sole plate passes over the wetted portion of garment.        
The latter of these types, referred to herein as “wet irons” or “spray irons” suffer from problems as follows:
In the case of hand pumped spray irons, coverage of the garment with water spray depends upon manual pressing of a button which activates a pump to generate a spray. This can result in a non-even coverage of water spray on the garment.
For spray irons with electrically or mechanically operated pumps, the nozzle can suffer from dripping and leakage of large water droplets. Instead of an even spray being generated, sometimes the nozzle squirts a jet of water onto the garment, or can create a spray in which there are some relatively larger droplets of water, creating an uneven wetting of the garment.
Specific embodiments presented herein aim to address the above problems.